


I Don't Know Who is on Third

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abbott & Costello, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Baseball, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Police, Short One Shot, The Mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is taken to see baseball for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Who is on Third

 

"How did you get us here?" Prowl asked Scrapper as his brothers cheered.

 

Somehow, someway, they had managed to get good seats to the beginning of spring training.  The sudden change from cold, snowy Chicago to warm and bright Florida had jarred Prowl at first, but watching baseball being played was another.

 

"... We get good tickets every year.  Company thing.  So my brothers and I sign up to get it every year before anyone else does."

 

Prowl did not look impressed.  Not only because she knew he was lying, but that he was not looking at her while trying to lie to her.

 

It was pretty obvious what sort of person they had to work for to get these kinds of seats during the first two days of spring training.

 

"...You must be good employees to get this every year."

 

"Yeah... yeah, we are."

 

Silence followed afterwards as the ending came to an end.

 

"Popcorn, Miss Prowl?"  Scavenger offered her.

 

"... Thank you." Grabbing a few kernels, the police officer slowly ate one at a time as she watched the teams switch.  "So what's going on exactly?"

 

Now she was beginning to regret asking.  After an hour of all five explaining the rules of baseball to her, Prowl was hoping the game would end soon.

 

She couldn't stand any more talks about who or what was first and second base.

 

END


End file.
